How to get her yes
by Miharu Endou
Summary: Kokoro Yome has a new show! Weee. And guess who's the guest? NATSUME HYUUGA! What's the show all about? Read to find out! Drabble NXM one-shot


**How To Get her "YES"**

By: Miharu Endou

* * *

**A/N: **Yo, minna~~ I am here with a new one-shot! Woohoo~ I was just typing some drabbles when I had an idea~ lmao. Oh well. Sorry if it's a crappy story. It's just a rushed one-shot. Bear with me. :D I got this from a cute quote~

Oh yeah! I forgot~ You can now follow me on twitter! Woohoo! You can follow me here: miharu_endouyahoo,com (Just change the comma with a period, kapeesh? XD)

**ANOTHER A/N:**

Koko-chan will be the one narrating~~ I wouldn't be putting the quotation marks if he's talking 'cause he's narrating, and it's his show~~ XD

The ones inside the parentheses and are in bold are Natsume's replies to Koko's narration during the show~~

The steps are narrated by Koko~

The ones with the quotation marks are the sayings on the footage~~ :)

Here's my story~~

* * *

**How to get her "YES"**

_a reality show starring KOKORO YOME-sama, Gakuen Alice's best mind reader_

Have you ever tried on courting a girl, but got rejected miserably? Well, my man, today's your lucky day because I will help you win her heart! Of course, to prove my authenticity, we have to have a GOOD test subject, am I right? Gakuen Alice's one and only heartthrob, **Natsume Hyuuga**, has been chosen to be my first client.

**(Yeah right, jack-ass.)**

Mind your words, Hyuuga-_chan_, we're on TV ya know. The elementary Principal and SERIO-sensei are watching. Hi Principal and sensei! Anyhoo, before coming here live on this show, Natsume-kun and I discussed about the Guide on getting his girl's yes. Right, Natsume?

**(Discussed my butt. You practically strangled me to death be part of this circus show.)**

Now, now, Natsume-kun, stop acting like a sour-grape, won't ya? Let's talk about Natsume-kun's case, shall we? What we have in the screen is Natsume-kun's social web. If we will trace it, we will find that Natsume's "heart" is connected to Gakuen Alice's little idio---, I mean, angel, Mikan Sakura.

**(Screw you, Koko-crunch.)**

It'd be my pleasure, Natsume-kun. Going on, as we've all known, Mikan Sakura, when it comes to romance, is a bit… how can I say this in a nice way? Uh.. She's rather naïve in this thing, don't you agree, Natsume-kun?

**(Hn.)**

I'd take that as a yes. Well, since her case is the hardest to handle, my team had a difficult time in assisting Natsume. But, of course, being the brilliant leader that I am, we managed to get her to finally understand the fact that fire-boy over here doesn't want to stay friends with her alone. He wants to bring it to a whole new level. All the fluffs and love and cuddling and cute teddy bears should be visible~

**(You are so gay. And, that totally went out wrong, Kokocrunch.)**

I meant it that way, Natsume. So, suck it up. We will now show you the footage of our encounter with dim-wit--- Mikan Sakura. The footage will start now. :D

* * *

**FOOTAGE:**

Kokoro Yome-san and his crew tries to approach Natsume and tell him that he is part of the reality show, _How to get her "yes"_. Being a rather hot-headed person, it took Yome-san and the HTGHY crew a few.. er. Make that 20 burns to finally get the fire caster's attention.

Koko: "Natsume-kun, I heard that you're courting Mikan Sakura. Is that true?"

Natsume: "As if you don't know already. You're a mind reader, stupid. What's it to you?"

Koko: (his face full of mischief) "We can help you." :D

Natsume: Hell no. I don't want you and your little ghost busters ruining my style.

Koko: Ha! Style, you say. Shouldn't you need my help, because like what you've stated a while ago, I'm a _MIND READER? _I can read people's mind in an instant, even Sakura-chan's thoughts.

Natsume: (looking as interested as a cat) Continue what you're saying. I'm listening.

Koko: We have the guide for you! All you have to do is to sign this contract and you'll have your girl in no time!

After the signing of the contract, Kokoro Yome-san, his crew and Natsume-san went on their MISSION to win Sakura Mikan's "YES".

* * *

_**STEP ONE: (Kokoro-yome's narration)**_

_Hug her from behind. Show your girl that you can give her some lovin'. Acting all macho and brawny when you're alone is a big no-no, my friends. You have to prove to her that you can be soft and will be willing to be sweet around._

While Natsume was trying to search for the brunette, the crew were following them secretly. Natsume went to the Sakura tree and found her standing, her back facing towards him. Great timing.

Like a cat, he sneaks up on her and suddenly hugs her from behind. He then whispered; "You smell so good, polka-dots."

Mikan-chan giggled and said; "How sweet of you to notice, Natsume-kun." She then held his hand that was hugging her and played with it sweetly.

STEP ONE SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP TWO:**_

_Grab her hand when you guys walk next to each other. It sounds cheesy and all, but, like what I've said, girls would like it if you show them some love. It wouldn't hurt as well if you help her carry some of her stuff to be a gentleman. Holding their hand while walking assures them that you would be by her side. Gahd, I sound like a girl._

_

* * *

  
_

While the two were walking to the cafeteria, Natsume saw that Mikan was carrying a lot of books. He said; "Wow, you're actually bringing books, Mikan. That's new."

She pouted at him and said; "Mou, Natsume, I bring books, you know! It's just that I didn't bring this much before."

He tsk-ed and took her books from her hand and said; "I'll bring it. I don't want your hands all bruised up because your future boyfriend didn't help you carry your books."

She smiled at him brightly, her small dimples appearing. She said; "Thanks, Natsume. You're not this sweet before. What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I got some help from a friend." He said. He then took her hand and held on it tightly while walking.

Mikan stared at her hand intertwined with his and smiled more, a small blush visible in her cheeks. She giggled and said; "Remind me to thank your friend soon, okay? I like what he's done to you."

STEP TWO SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP THREE:**_

_Cuddle with her. Girls are into things cute and cuddly. They think they're cute. They want you to cuddle with them because it's cute and it makes them feel all fuzzy and loved. Seriously. This ain't a joke. Cuddling with a person is also an assurance that you care for them and they are very special to you._

_

* * *

_

In the afternoon, Natsume and Mikan always stay in their usual spot, the Sakura tree near the lake in the Northern forest. People don't usually go there, so they decided to make it their hang-out even before Natsume started courting her.

Mikan was sitting down, her back leaning on the tree. She stared at Natsume who was playing with the water. He was making the pebbles skip in the water. Mika stood up and said; "I wish I could do that, too."

Natsume hugged her from behind once more and guided her in holding the pebble. He guided her wrist as she attempted to make the pebble skip in the water. It did. She squealed happily, faced him and hugged him tightly.

She then faced him, her face inches from his. She said; "Thanks a lot for helping me, Natsume~~ It's good that I finally learned to do that."

He smirked and tightened his grip on her waist, but not painfully tight. He said; "It's my pleasure, polka."

He then did something very out of character. He let their noses touch and playfully cuddled with her. Mikan blushed at the close proximity, but felt happy that he was changing. He was actually cuddling with her!

STEP THREE SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP FOUR:**_

_Write little notes. You know, those i.l.y. notes or something like that. She finds it cute and sweet if you find time doing those. She'll like it more if you give it during classes. Just make sure SHE'LL be the one who'll get it, not some fan girl who'll immediately jump into a conclusion that you fancy her. That will be a BIG trouble._

_

* * *

  
_

During their English class, Mikan was listening intently to Narumi-sensei's tongue-twisting vocabulary. Her head started spinning and Natsume noticed that. She was looking pale.

She was about to close her eyes 'til she saw something lying in her desk. It was a small, folded note. She blinked at it and impulsively stared at Natsume. He was "sleeping" as usual, his manga covering his face.

She opened the note and smiled when she read the note:

_You look cute when you think._

_But, you look cuter when you're stupid._

_Don't overdo yourself._

_Ily._

_-N_

"What's ily?" Mikan asked the 'sleeping' figure.

Unfortunately, Narumi-sensei heard Mikan and said, catching the whole class' attention; "Why Mikan-chan? Who told you ily? Did Natsume tell you ily??"

They all stared at them. Mikan started turning pink because of the unwanted attention while Natsume stayed immobile. Narumi-sensei and some of the boys whistled slyly and Narumi said; "Wow, Natsume-kun, who knew you could actually say, er, well, write I LOVE YOU to my beloved little kid?"

When Mikan found out that it meant I love you, she smiled at him and whispered; "Ily too, Natsume."

Natsume removed the manga from his face, glared at the people who were staring at them, then gave a small smile to Mikan. He then said; "It's I.L.Y., little girl. But, ily's close enough."

STEP FOUR SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP FIVE:**_

_Compliment her. It wouldn't hurt if you give your girl the praise she truly deserves. Let her know what you feel about her. Make her feel that she's the goddess you worship and adore._

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan and Natsume were going to have a date to Central Town and their meeting place was the usual spot, the Sakura Tree. Natsume wore a faded red hoodie and denim pants. He also wore a New York cap. A few minutes later, Mikan arrived, wearing a purple spaghetti strap blouse and a pink skirt that reached up to her knee. She stopped wearing pigtails and let her hair flow freely.

She smiled at him and said; "Sorry I'm late, Natsume. Did you wait long?"

He shook his head and said; "No worries, Mikan. I'm willing to wait as long as you'll still let me court you."

Giggling lightly; "Sure, Natsume, whatever. Of course I'll let you court me as long as you want."

Natsume stared at her and caressed her face, then her hair. Mikan was used to his actions, and she didn't find it perverted anymore. He smelled her hair and said; "You smell like strawberries. I love it. And, you look rather appealing today, Mikan."

Removing her hair from Natsume's hand, she laughed and said; "Thanks, Natsume! You don't look so bad yourself. So, let's go?"

He held her hand and went off to Central town together.

STEP FIVE SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP SIX:**_

_When you hug her, hold her in your arms as long as possible. Girls find it sweet. Like what I've been saying before, they like things sweet, cute, and lovable. Hugging her and not letting her go assures the girl that you won't leave her. Just hug her. Talking isn't needed. But, if your girl's a blabber-mouthed woman, multi-tasking would work. Listen to her and caress her hair and talk once in a while. _

_

* * *

  
_

The two were having their bonding time once more. Mikan was sitting on Natsume's lap, her head leaning on his shoulder. She was a bit sleepy, but she continued talking about her day while Natsume hugged her tightly, nodding his head, a sign that he's listening.

Mikan noticed Natsume's tight grip on her waist. She patted his hand playfully and said; "You know what, Natsume? I'm still thinking about when I'm gonna say yes to you. When should I?"

Natsume shrugged and said; "Hmmm. I dunno. How about today?"

She shook her head and giggled. She then said; "Nu- uh. Don't rush."

He then hugged her tighter and said; "As long as I can hug you like this, I'm satisfied. Just don't let me let go then I'll be okay."

"Awww. You're so sweet, Natsume-kun. You're sooo sweet these days. What happened to you?" Mikan asked while hugging him back.

Shrugging once more, he hugged her tighter and let the day pass. They just stayed still, Mikan asleep in Natsume's arms.

STEP SIX SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP SEVEN:**_

_Tell her you love her and mean it. A girl's intuition's a strong as their Swarovski accessories. One I love you is enough to make a girl's MONTH complete._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mikan." Natsume said, sitting beside the girl who was sitting quietly in the classroom.

She stared at him and said; "Yes, Natsume?"

"I love you." He suddenly whispered in her ear. Mikan blushed and stared at him. He's not the type who says those kind of words, so Mikan was, well, caught off guard.

She then beamed at him and said; "I love you, too, Natsume."

STEP SEVEN SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP EIGHT:**_

_Brush her hair out of her eyes… especially when she's asleep. It tickles and all, but it brings butterflies in their stomachs. I don't know how, but that just happens. _

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She slept on him again when he was tutoring her. Natsume stared at her, locks of hair covering her face. He tried to blow it, but it failed.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. She winced, slowly waking up, and then wide brown orbs met crimson ones. She smiled and said; "It tickles, Natsume."

He just smiled at her.

STEP EIGHT SUCCESSFUL~!

* * *

_**STEP NINE:**_

_Comfort her when she cries. You being there beside her are enough to make her feel like she's not alone. Be beside her when she needs you the most. I know it's irritating when a girl whines, but, you love her. SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan was sobbing hard again. She found out that Hotaru will be moving to Greece because of a scholarship that was given to her.

Natsume hugged her while tapping her back, soothing her. He said; "Just cry now, Mikan. I know it hurts, but it's for Imai's future. I'm sure she'll communicate with you all the time."

She sobbed more and said; "I---I--- I l-love Ho-hotaru! I'm g-gonna m-miss her!"

"I know. But, you just have to bear it, Mikan. She's gonna miss you, too. I'm still here for you. I promise you I won't leave you." Natsume promised.

She continued crying, but, soon stopped. She just hugged Natsume. At least she knew he was still here for her.

STEP NINE COMPLETE~!

* * *

(a few weeks later)

"So, what do you say?"

"…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Yes, Natsume. I would love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

That's it, folks! Those nine simple steps are needed to fully get your girl! Natsume-chan, how do you feel now that you're NOT single?

**(What else? Happy of course, you idiot.)**

Wow. Happy. That's a new word from you. Anyways, Mikan-chan is here with us today! Mikan, you can come out now.

_(Thanks for having me here, Koko-chan! Oh, Hi Natsume!)_

**(Hi, Mikan.)**

Mikan, what did you think when Natsume was sweet? Did he have a BIGGER chance to have your yes?

_(Yeah. I really liked it when Natsume was sweet. He's sooo out of character though.)_

**(It was the mind reader's fault.)**

There you have it, people! Nine simple steps are enough to make it good! So, call now to be one of our newest guests! You can call the numbers that are seen on the screen! That's all the time we have! Bye everyone~ To be like these idiots beside me, follow Koko's nine-step How to get her "yes" SHOW! Bye bye, minna!

**(Oh screw you, weirdo.)  
**

_(Bye, minna!)_

_

* * *

  
_

After a few months…

"Poor Nogi-san."

"Yeah. I thought he was gonna receive that yes from Imai. It's the first time Koko-sama failed!"

"Yeah. Poor Nogi-sama. Imai-san must be really harsh to kick him from Greece back to Japan."

* * *

END STORY

it's purely random. sorry. XD

Sooo, what do you think? XD R&R please!

Reviews are really appreciated~

MMP will be updated soon. Don't worry. :D


End file.
